Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (often shortened to Nick, and originally called Pinwheel) is an American basic cable and satellite television network that is owned by the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom. Most of its programming is aimed at children and adolescents ages 8–16, while its weekday morning edutainment programs are targeted at younger children ages 2–8. The channel's programming consists of original first-run television series, along with occasional broadcasts of released and original made-for-cable movies and select other third-party programming. Its programming runs from Sunday through Wednesdays, and Fridays from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., Thursdays from 7:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m., and Saturdays from 7:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. (Eastern and Pacific Time). Since July 1985, it has shared its channel space with Nick at Nite, a nighttime service that airs during the interim hours, and is treated as a separate channel from Nickelodeon by Nielsen for ratings purposes, it features reruns of older primetime sitcoms, along with some original series and feature films. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. As of February 2015, Nickelodeon/Nick at Nite is available to approximately 94.7 million pay television households (81.4% of households with at least one television set) in the United States. History Early history (1977–1979) Nickelodeon's history dates back to December 1, 1977, when QUBE, the first two-way major market interactive cable television system was launched in Columbus, Ohio by Warner Cable (owned by Warner Communications (now known as Time Warner), and predecessor to Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment). One of the ten "community" channels that were offered at no additional charge to QUBE subscribers was C-3, which exclusively carried Pinwheel each day from 7:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern Time. The channel was developed by Dr. Vivian Horner, who worked as director of research on the PBS series The Electric Company and created Pinwheel (one of Nickelodeon's earliest series, which spun off from the C-3 service), and Warner Cable CEO Gus Hauser. Nickelodeon was originally used as a loss leader for then-parent company Warner Cable. As the company saw it, having a commercial-free children's channel would prove useful in franchising its cable systems across the country, with that advantage putting them over rival companies such as HBO. Relaunch as Nickelodeon (1979–84) Nickelodeon launched on April 1, 1979 on Warner Cable's system in Buffalo, New York. It quickly expanded its audience reach, first to other Warner Cable systems across the country, and eventually to other cable providers. It was distributed via satellite on RCA Satcom-1, which went into orbit one week earlier on March 26 – originally transmitted on transponder space purchased from televangelists Jim and Tammy Faye Bakker. Despite its prior history on the QUBE system under the Pinwheel name, Nickelodeon designated 1979 as the year of the channel's official launch. Initial programming on Nickelodeon included Video Comic Book, PopClips, Pinwheel (which was reformatted as a daily hour-long series that ran in a three- to five-hour block format, and was a precursor to the Nick Jr. block that it replaced in 1988), America Goes Bananaz, Nickel Flicks, and By the Way. The network's original logo incorporated a man looking into a Nickelodeon machine that was placed in the "N" in the wordmark; this was replaced the following year by another wordmark with the "Nickelodeon" text in Pinwheel's logo typeface. As Nickelodeon originally operated as a commercial-free service, the network ran interstitials between programs, consisting of a male mime doing tricks in front of a black background.6 At the time of its launch, Nickelodeon's programming aired for twelve hours each weekday from 10:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. and for eleven hours on weekends from 9:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. Premium cable network Star Channel (which later relaunched as The Movie Channel in November 1979) would take over the channel space after Nickelodeon's broadcast day ended. The third Nickelodeon logo, used from 1981 to 1984. New shows were added to the lineup in 1980, including Dusty's Treehouse, First Row Features, Special Delivery, What Will They Think Of Next?, Livewire, and Hocus Focus. In 1981, the network introduced a new logo, consisting of a silver pinball overlaid by a multicolored "Nickelodeon" text. Late that year, the Canadian sketch comedy series You Can't Do That on Television made its American debut on Nickelodeon, becoming its first hit series. The green slime originally featured on that program was later adopted by Nickelodeon as a primary feature of many of its shows, including the game show Double Dare.7 Other shows that were part of Nickelodeon's regular schedule during its early years included Livewire, Standby: Lights, Camera, Action, The Third Eye, Mr. Wizard's World, and Space Stars. On April 12, 1981, the channel expanded its daily programming to thirteen hours each day, shifting the daily schedule from 8:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time. The Movie Channel became a separate 24-hour channel by this point, and Nickelodeon had begun turning over its channel space during its off-hours to the Alpha Repertory Television Service (ARTS) – a fine arts-focused network owned by the Hearst Corporation and ABC joint venture Hearst/ABC Video Services; ARTS became the Arts & Entertainment Network (A&E) in 1984, after ARTS merged with NBC's struggling cable service The Entertainment Channel. In 1983, Warner-Amex Satellite Entertainment began divesting its assets and spun off Nickelodeon and two other channels, music networks MTV and the (now defunct) Radio Television Station (RTS) into the newly formed subsidiary MTV Networks; in order to increase revenue, Nickelodeon began to accept corporate underwriting (a method common in public television) for its programming. Golden age (1984–96) Nickelodeon struggled at first, operating at a $10 million loss by 1984. The network had lacked successful programs (shows on the network that failed to gain traction during its first few years included Against the Odds and Going Great), which stagnated viewership, finishing dead last among all U.S. cable channels. After firing its management staff, MTV Networks president Bob Pittman turned to Fred Seibert and Alan Goodman, who created MTV's iconic IDs a few years earlier, to reinvigorate Nickelodeon, leading to what many believe to be the channel's "golden age". One of the many different variations of Nickelodeon's "splat" logo, used from 1984 to 2009. Seibert and Goodman's company, Fred/Alan Inc., teamed up with Tom Corey and Scott Nash of the advertising firm Corey McPherson Nash to rebrand the network; the "pinball" logo was replaced with an logo featuring varied orange backgrounds (most notably a "splat" design) with the "Nickelodeon" name overlaid in the Balloon typeface, which would be used in hundreds of different variations over the next 25 years. Fred/Alan also enlisted the help of animators, writers, producers and doo-wop group The Jive Five to create new channel IDs. Within six months of the rebranding, Nickelodeon would become the dominant channel in children's programming and remained so for 26 years, even in the midst of increasing competition in more recent years from other kids-oriented cable channels such as the Disney Channel and Cartoon Network. It also began promoting itself as "The First Kids' Network", due to its status as the first American television network aimed at children. Along with the rebrand, Nickelodeon began accepting traditional advertising. In the summer of 1984, A&E announced that it would become a separate 24-hour channel beginning in January 1985. After A&E stopped sharing its channel space, Nickelodeon simply went to a test pattern screen after it signed off for the night. Pittman tasked general manager Geraldine Laybourne to develop programming for the vacated timeslot; to help with ideas, Laybourne enlisted Seibert and Goodman, who conceived the idea of a classic television block modeled after the "Greatest Hits of All Time" oldies radio format after being presented with over 200 episodes of The Donna Reed Show. On July 1, 1985, Nickelodeon became a 24-hour service with the launch of the new nighttime block, Nick at Nite, in the 8:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific time period. That same year, American Express sold its stake in Warner-Amex to Warner Communications; by 1986, Warner turned MTV Networks into a private company, and sold MTV, RTS, Nickelodeon, and the newly launched music video network VH1 to Viacom for $685 million, ending Warner's venture into kids television network until acquired Cartoon Network. In 1988, the network aired the inaugural Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (previously known as The Big Ballot), a telecast in the vein of the People's Choice Awards, in which viewers select their favorites in television, movies and sports; it also introduced an educational program block for preschool-age children called Nick Jr., which replaced the former Pinwheel block. On June 7, 1990, Nickelodeon opened Nickelodeon Studios, a hybrid television production facility/attraction at Universal Studios Florida in Orlando, Florida, where many of its sitcoms and game shows were filmed. It also entered into a multimillion-dollar joint marketing agreement with Pizza Hut, which provided a new kid-targeted publication Nickelodeon Magazine for free at the chain's participating restaurants.10 On August 11, 1991, Nickelodeon debuted its first original animated series – Doug, Rugrats, and The Ren & Stimpy Show – under the Nicktoons banner. The development of these programs was a reversal of the network's previous concerns, as Nickelodeon had previously refused to produce weekly animated series due to the high production costs.11 The three series found success by 1993, resulting in the creation of the network's fourth Nicktoon, Rocko's Modern Life, which also became a success. Later, Nickelodeon partnered with Sony Wonder (currently of Sony Pictures Entertainment) to release episode compilations of the network's programs on VHS, which became top sellers, until 1997. Doug and The Ren & Stimpy Show would both end production around that time; however, Doug would be revived in 1996 as part of ABC's Saturday morning lineup. Rugrats, on the other hand, returned from hiatus on May 9, 1997 (reruns continued to air up until that point). On August 15, 1992, the network extended its Saturday schedule by two hours, with the launch of a primetime block called SNICK from 8:00 to 10:00 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time;12 over the years, SNICK became home to shows such as Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Clarissa Explains It All, All That, The Amanda Show, and Kenan & Kel. In 2004, the block was reformatted as the Saturday edition of TEENick, which originally debuted on Sunday evenings in 2000 (the Saturday night block continues today and was not officially branded from 2009 to 2013, when the "Gotta See Saturdays" brand was adopted for the Saturday morning and primetime blocks; the TEENick branding, with its spelling altered to TeenNick, has since been used on the Nickelodeon sister channel previously known as The N). After a three-year absence following suspension of the publication in 1990, Nickelodeon resumed Nickelodeon Magazine under a pay/subscription model in June 1993.13 In March 1993, the channel enlisted the help of viewers to come up with new shapes in which to display its iconic orange logo to use in the network's promotions; the designs chosen (which were mainly 3D renderings of the logo) – in form of a cap, a balloon, a gear, a rocket and a top, among other shapes – debuted alongside a new promotional graphics package in June 1993. The success of the Saturday primetime block led Nickelodeon to expand its programming into primetime on other nights in 1996, with the extension of its broadcast day to 8:30 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time (and later extended to 9:00 p.m. from 1998 to 2009) on Sunday through Friday nights. In 1994, Nickelodeon launched The Big Help, which spawned a spin-off program The Big Green Help in 2007; the program is intended to encourage activity and environmental preservation by children. That same year, Nickelodeon removed You Can't Do That on Television from its schedule after a 13-year run and subsequently debuted a new sketch comedy show, All That. For many years, until its cancellation in 2005, All That would launch the careers of several actors and actresses including Kenan Thompson, Amanda Bynes, and Jamie Lynn Spears. The show's executive producer, Dan Schneider, would go on to create and produce numerous hit series for Nickelodeon including, among others, The Amanda Show, Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, and a spin-off of the latter two series, Sam & Cat. Also in 1994, Nickelodeon debuted the Nicktoon Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, which would also become a hit TV series. In October and December 1994, Nickelodeon sold a syndication package of Halloween- and Christmas-themed episodes of its Nicktoons to television stations across the United States, in conjunction with then-new corporate relative, Paramount Domestic Television. Expansion into film, SpongeBob debuts (1996–2006) On February 13, 1996, Herb Scannell was named President of Nickelodeon and TV Land, succeeding Geraldine Laybourne. From 1996 to 1999, a total of 17 original series premiered under Scannell's watch: Space Cases, The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo, KaBlam!, Kenan & Kel, Hey Arnold!, The Journey of Allen Strange, The Angry Beavers, Figure It Out, Animorphs, Cousin Skeeter, Oh Yeah! Cartoons, The Wild Thornberrys, CatDog, The Brothers Flub, 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd, The Amanda Show, and Rocket Power. Nickelodeon released its first feature-length film in theaters in 1996, an adaptation of the Louise Fitzhugh novel Harriet the Spy starring Michelle Trachtenberg as the title character, and Rosie O'Donnell. The film went on to earn twice its $13 million budget.17 Two years after Harriet's success, Nickelodeon developed its popular Rugrats cartoon onto the big screen with The Rugrats Movie, which grossed more than $100 million in the United States and became the first non-Disney animated movie to ever earn that much. Then in May 1999, the channel debuted the animated series SpongeBob SquarePants, which quickly became one of the most popular Nicktoons in the channel's history, and has remained very popular to this day, consistently ranking as the channel's highest-rated series since 2000. From 2000 to 2006, 23 more original series premiered: Noah Knows Best, Caitlin's Way, The Brothers García, Pelswick, As Told by Ginger, Invader Zim, Taina, Action League Now!, The Nick Cannon Show, ChalkZone, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Romeo!, All Grown Up!, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Drake & Josh, Danny Phantom, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Nicktoons Film Festival, Unfabulous, Zoey 101, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Catscratch, and The X's. In March 2004, Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite were split up in the Nielsen primetime and total day ratings, due to the different programming, advertisers and target audiences between the two services; this caused controversy by cable executives believing this manipulated the ratings, given that Nick at Nite's broadcast day takes up only a fraction of Nickelodeon's programming schedule. Nickelodeon's and Nick at Nite's respective ratings periods encompasses only the hours they each operate under the total day rankings, though Nickelodeon only is rated for the daytime ratings; this is due to a ruling by Nielsen in July 2004, that networks have program for 51% or more of a daypart to qualify for ratings for a particular daypart. On June 14, 2005, Viacom decided to separate into two companies as a result of the declining performance of the company's stock; both companies would be controlled by Viacom parent National Amusements. In December 2005, Nickelodeon and the remainder of the MTV Networks division, as well as Paramount Pictures, BET Networks, and Famous Music (a record label that the company sold off in 2007), were spun off to the new Viacom, while the original Viacom was renamed CBS Corporation and retained CBS and its other broadcasting assets, Showtime Networks, Paramount Television (now the separate arms CBS Television Studios for network and cable production, and CBS Television Distribution for production of first-run syndicated programs and off-network series distribution), advertising firm Viacom Outdoor (which was renamed CBS Outdoor), Simon & Schuster, and Paramount Parks (which was later sold). Nickelodeon logo mainly used from 2005 to 2008. Nickelodeon Studios closed down in 2005 and was converted into the Blue Man Group Sharp Aquos Theatre in 2007; Nickelodeon now tapes its live-action series at the Nickelodeon on Sunset studios (formerly the Earl Carroll Theatre) in Hollywood, California as well as other studio facilities in Hollywood and other locations. In 2005, Nickelodeon premiered the animated series Avatar: The Last Airbender, which became a hit series for the network. Post-CBS/Viacom split (2006–present) After the resignation of Herb Scannell on January 5, 2006, Cyma Zarghami was appointed president of the newly formed Kids & Family Group, which currently includes Nickelodeon, Nick@Nite, Nick Jr., TeenNick, Nicktoons, TV Land, CMT, and CMT Pure Country. In 2007, Nickelodeon entered into a four-year development deal with Sony Music to produce music-themed series for the network, and help fund and launch albums in conjunction with the label tied to Nickelodeon shows and produce original songs for the programs to be released as singles as result; the only series produced under the partnership that was greenlit as a series, Victorious, ran from 2010 to 2013, though a similar hit music-themed sitcom, Big Time Rush that ran from 2009 to 2013 featured a similar partnership with Columbia Records, though with Columbia only being involved with the show's music, Sony Music became involved with that show's production midway through its first season. Big Time Rush soon, after less than a month on the air, became a hit series, garnering 6.8 million viewers for its official debut on January 18, 2010 (the series originally premiered with a "preview" episode in November 2009), setting a new record for highest-rated live action series premiere in the channel's history. In February 2009, Nickelodeon announced that it would rebrand Noggin and The N as Nick Jr. and TeenNick. On February 2, Nickelodeon discontinued the TEENick and Nick Jr. blocks, although the programming featured within the blocks remained. Nickelodeon later announced in May 2009 that Nickelodeon Magazine would cease publication by the end of the year. In July 2009, Nickelodeon unveiled a new logo for the first time in 25 years on the packaging of DVD sets of the network's programs that were released beginning that month, on Nickelodeon Australia, and that year's Nickelodeon Animation Festival, intending to create a unified look that can better be conveyed across all of MTV Networks's children's channels. The new logo as well as new on-air graphical imaging debuted on September 28, 2009, across Nickelodeon and Nick at Nite, along with the rebranded TeenNick, Nick Jr. and Nicktoons (formerly The N, Noggin and Nicktoons Network, respectively) channels in varying versions customized for brand unification and refreshment purposes; a new logo for Nickelodeon Productions also began being used in end credit tags on all Nickelodeon shows, even on episodes aired before the new logo took effect (TeenNick and Nicktoons use that vanity card on end credit tags of their programs regardless of the program's original airdate, whereas Nick Jr. only uses it and its variants for original programs on episodes of series made after the rebrand). Designed by New York City-based creative director/designer Eric Zim, the overall presentation package as well as the renaming of The N and Noggin was designed to bring each of the MTV Networks Kids & Family Group channels in line with the Nickelodeon brand identity, with a new logo system introduced to represent the network's entire family of networks and other sub-brands. The wordmark logo bug was given a blimp background in the days prior to the 2010 and 2011 Kids' Choice Awards to match the award given out at the ceremony; beginning the week of September 7, 2010, the logo bug was formed by a splat design (in the manner of the logo used from 2006 to 2009) during new episodes of its original series. The new logo was adopted in the United Kingdom on February 15, 2010, in Spain on February 19, 2010, in Asia on March 15, 2010, in Latin America on April 5, 2010, and on the ABS-CBN block "Nickelodeon on ABS-CBN" in the Philippines on July 26, 2010. On November 2, 2009, a Canadian version of Nickelodeon was launched, in partnership between Viacom and Corus Entertainment (owners of YTV, which for years has aired and will continue to air Nickelodeon's series); as a result, versions of Nickelodeon now exist in most of North America. In October 2009, Viacom brought Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles into the Nickelodeon family when it purchased the franchise from Mirage Studios, with a new CGI-animated series and live action film released since then. On May 12, 2010, the network reached an agreement with Haim Saban to obtain rights to broadcast new episodes of Power Rangers (after Saban had repurchased rights to the franchise from The Walt Disney Company earlier that month). The network began airing the series starting with the February 7, 2011, debut of its 18th season, Power Rangers Samurai; as part of the deal, Nickelodeon also acquired the rights to all 700 episodes of the series produced prior to then for broadcast on sister network Nicktoons, which began airing the series later that year. On January 1, 2011, Nickelodeon debuted House of Anubis, a series based on the Nickelodeon Netherlands series Het Huis Anubis, which became the first original scripted series to be broadcast in a weekdaily strip (similar to the soap opera format) and (as it was produced in the United Kingdom) the first original series produced by the flagship U.S. channel to be produced outside of North America. 2011 saw Nickelodeon's longtime ratings dominance among all children's cable channels began to topple: it was the highest-rated cable channel during the first half of that year, only for its viewership to experience a sharp double-digit decline by the end of 2011 described as "inexplicable" by Viacom management. The channel would not experience a calendar week ratings increase until November 2012 (with viewership slowly rebounding after that point due to stronger programming); 33 however its 17-year streak as the highest-rated cable network in total day viewership was broken by Disney Channel during that year.34 In the spring of 2013, Ubisoft and Nickelodeon partnered to develop a new animated series, Rabbids Invasion (based on the Rabbids video game franchise), which premiered on August 3 of that year. On July 17, 2014, (the night after ESPN held the similarly formatted ESPY Awards), the network televised the inaugural Kids' Choice Sports Awards, a spin-off of the Kids' Choice Awards that honors athletes and teams from the previous year in sports. Programs Nickelodeon's schedule currently consists largely of original series aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers, including animated series (such as SpongeBob SquarePants, The Fairly OddParents, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Sanjay and Craig, Rabbids Invasion, Breadwinners, Harvey Beaks and Pig Goat Banana Cricket ), to live-action comedy and action series (such as Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, Power Rangers: Dino Charge, The Thundermans, Henry Danger, and Bella and the Bulldogs, along with month-long running shows Make It Pop, Talia in the Kitchen and WITS Academy), as well as series aimed at preschoolers (such as Team Umizoomi, PAW Patrol, Bubble Guppies, Blaze and the Monster Machines, Wallykazam! and Dora and Friends). The channel also airs reruns of select original series that are no longer in production (such as Big Time Rush, Victorious, Sam & Cat, iCarly and The Haunted Hathaways), as well as occasional original made-for-TV movies. The channel also airs bi-monthly special editions of Nick News, a newsmagazine series aimed at children that debuted in 1992 as a weekly series. Original series Animated ("Nicktoons") Live-action Preschool Mini-series and specials * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (April 18, 1988 – present) * Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Sports Awards (July 17, 2014 – present) * Nickelodeon HALO Awards (November 30, 2014 – present) * Nickelodeon Ultimate Halloween Costume Party (October 17, 2015 - present) Educational series * Nick News with Linda Ellerbee (May 1, 1992 – present) Educational short series * Kids Pick the President (1988 – present) * The Big Help (1990 – 2001; 2010 – present) * Worldwide Day of Play (2004 – present) Acquired programming Animated * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (August 3, 2015 – present) Live-action * Power Rangers Dino Charge (February 7, 2015 – present) Preschool * Clangers (September 12, 2015 – present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013 – present) * The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show (September 13, 2014 – present) Reruns of ended original series Live-action comedy * iCarly (September 8, 2007 – November 23, 2012, first-run; November 24, 2012 – April 6, 2013; June 26, 2014 – present, reruns) Future programming Original programming Animated ("Nicktoons") Live-action comedy Acquired programming Animated Preschool Former programming Indicates program that had also been broadcast on Nick at Nite. Indicates program that had also been broadcast in first-run form on the Nick Jr. cable channel. Indicates program that is currently being broadcast on TeenNick]. Indicates program that is currently being broadcast on Nicktoons. Indicates program also aired as part of the Nick Jr. block. Former original animated series ("Nicktoons") Former digital-online animated series * Welcome to the Wayne (July 28, 2014 – September 15, 2014) Former original live-action comedy series Former original drama series Former original action series Former original educational series * Nickelodeon's Launch Box (September 6, 1991 – September 1, 2000) * Nick News W/5 (1992) * Nick News Special Edition (1996) * Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge (2005–2009) * The Big Green Help (2008–2010) Former original game shows * Double Dare (all versions; October 6, 1986 – February 6, 1993; January 24, 2000-November 10, 2000) * Family Double Dare * Super Sloppy Double Dare * Double Dare 2000 * Finders Keepers (November 2, 1987 – June 30, 1990) * Think Fast! (May 1, 1989 – June 29, 1991) * Make the Grade (October 2, 1989 – December 29, 1991) * Wild & Crazy Kids (July 4, 1990 – 1992) * Get the Picture (March 18, 1991 – March 13, 1993) * What Would You Do? (August 31, 1991 – 1993) * Nick Arcade (January 4, 1992 – March 12, 1993) * Nickelodeon Guts (September 19, 1992 – August 31, 1995) * Legends of the Hidden Temple (September 11, 1993 – 1995) * Global Guts (September 1, 1995 – January 14, 1996) * Nickelodeon Sports Theater with Shaquille O'Neal (June 8, 1996 – 2004) * Figure It Out (July 7, 1997 – December 12, 1999; June 11, 2012 – July 16, 2013) * Figure It Out: Family Style * Figure It Out: Wild Style * You're On! (August 1, 1998 – 1999) * Double Dare 2000 (January 24, 2000 – November 10, 2000) * Nickelodeon's Robot Wars] (August 25, 2002 – October 6, 2002) * Scaredy Camp (October 22, 2002 – August 13, 2003) * My Family's Got Guts (September 15, 2008 – October 10, 2009) * BrainSurge (September 28, 2009 – May 9, 2014) Former original preschool series * Eureeka's Castle (1989–1995) * Allegra's Window (1994–1996) * Gullah Gullah Island (June 6, 1994 – January 9, 1998) * Maurice Sendak's Little Bear (November 6, 1995 – June 2, 2003) * Blue's Clues (September 8, 1996 – August 6, 2006) * Little Bill (1999–2004) * LazyTown (August 16, 2004 – 2007) * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (September 7, 2004 – 2007) * Jack's Big Music Show (September 12, 2005 – April 1, 2007) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (August 28, 2006 – February 21, 2010) * Olivia (January 26, 2009 – March 26, 2011) * The Fresh Beat Band (August 24, 2009 – December 7, 2013) * Peter Rabbit (February 19, 2013 – May 30, 2015 first-run May 31, 2015; 2016 reruns) Former original variety programs * Pinwheel (April 1, 1979 – July 6, 1990) * Nickel Flicks (1979) * America Goes Bananaz (1979–1980) * By the Way (1979–1980) * Hocus Focus (1979 – March 31, 1981) * Children's Classics (1980–1981) * Clips Pop Clips (1980 – March 31, 1981) * Livewire (1980 – April 26, 1986) * Studio See (April 1, 1981 – March 31, 1983) * Reggie Jackson's World of Sports (December 1, 1981 – March 31, 1985) * Against the Odds (December 5, 1982 – June 28, 1985) * Standby: Lights, Camera, Action (December 5, 1982 – May 31, 1987) * Kids Writes (December 5, 1982 – November 29, 1987) * Going Great (October 1, 1983 – August 31, 1986) * Mr. Wizard's World (October 3, 1983 – August 25, 2000) * Nick Rocks (June 3, 1984 – March 26, 1989) * Out of Control (October 6, 1984 – May 1, 1985) * National Geographic Explorer (April 7, 1985 – January 26, 1986) * Turkey Television (June 3, 1985 – December 31, 1988) * Rated K: For Kids, By Kids (November 1, 1986 – August 27, 1988) * Sixteen Cinema (November 1, 1987 – May 28, 1989) * Don't Just Sit There (July 1, 1988 – May 25, 1991) * Kids Court (September 3, 1988 – September 5, 1993) * Total Panic (April 2, 1989 – September 30, 1990) * SK8-TV (July 4, 1990 – September 28, 1991) * Outta Here (August 13, 1990 – January 4, 1991) * The Nick Hit List (November 1, 1991 – March 27, 1992) * The Wild Side Show (February 1, 1992 – September 30, 1995) * Roundhouse (August 15, 1992 – December 24, 1996) * Weinerville (July 11, 1993 – June 30, 1997) * All That (April 16, 1994 – October 22, 2005) * U to U (December 1, 1994 – October 29, 1995) * And Now This (1998) * The Amanda Show (October 16, 1999 – September 21, 2002) * The Nick Cannon Show (January 19, 2002 – February 15, 2003) * W.A.C.K. (2003) * Let's Just Play Go Healthy Challenge (2004–2008) * Nick Cannon's Star Camp (July 22, 2007) * Dance on Sunset (March 29, 2008 – June 21, 2008) * You Gotta See This (July 21, 2012 – April 1, 2014) * ReactToThat '' (December 15, 2014 – February 1, 2015) * ''AwesomenessTV (July 1, 2013 – March 7, 2015) Mini-series and specials * The Big Ballot (1986) * 7 Secrets (April 24, 2010 – November 27, 2010) * SpongeBob SquarePants's Legends of Bikini Bottom (January 28 – June 11, 2011) * SpongeBob's Runaway Roadtrip (November 7–11, 2011) Former acquired animated series * 6teen (2005–2006) * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1999–2000) * The Adventures of Little Audrey (1992–2005) * The Adventures of The Little Prince (1985–1989) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1999–2005) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (1994–1997) * The Adventures of Tintin (1994–2005) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (1995–1997) * The Alvin Show (1994–1995) * Angela Anaconda (2004) * Animaniacs (2001–2003; 2004-2005) * Bananaman (1984–1987; 1989–1990) * Batfink (1995–1997; part of Weinerville) * Beetlejuice (1994–1998) * Belle and Sebastian (1984–1989) * Butt-Ugly Martians (2002–2003) * Bullwinkle's Moose-o-Rama (1992–1994) * Cartoon Kablooey (1990–1991; 1993–1995) * Count Duckula (1988–1993) * Curious George (1986–1989) * Danger Mouse (1984–1987; 1991–1996) * Digimon Fusion (2013) * Dusty's Treehouse (1980–1984) * Edgar & Ellen (2007–2009) * Garfield and Friends (1997–2005) * Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics (1992–1995) * Gumby (1994–1996) * Heathcliff (1981–1993) * Inspector Gadget (1987–2005) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1992–1999) * Kappa Mikey (2006) * Little Women (1987-1997) * Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon (1988–2000) * Martin Mystery (2003–2004) * Men in Black: The Series (2002–2003) * The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1986–1996) * Maple Town (1987–1989) * Mr. Bean (animated TV series) (2002–2010) * My Dad the Rock Star (2005) * The New Adventures of The Raggy Dolls (1990–2005) * The New Yogi Bear Show (advertised as Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear; 1990–2005) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show (2000–2005) * Noozles (1988–1993) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2015) * Picture Pages (1984–1993) * Pingu (1992–2003) * Pinky and the Brain (2000–2005) * Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids (1992–2005) * Rocket Monkeys (2013) * Roobarb and Custard (1988–1996) * Schoolhouse Rock! shorts (1983–1996) * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea (1986–1991) * Speed Racer X (2002–2003) * Speed Racer: The Next Generation (2009) * Star Trek: The Animated Series (1985–1990) * Super Duper Sumos (2002–2003) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1995–1999; 2002–2005) * Underdog (1992–1997) * Video Comics / Video Comic Book (1980–1981) * Wacky Races (1993–2005) * Wayside (2007-2009) * The World of David the Gnome (1987–1996) * Yakkity Yak (2002–2003) * You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown (1992–2005) Former acquired live-action comedy series * Gidget (1980s–1990s) * Dennis the Menace](1985–1997) * The Little Rascals (1985–1992) * The Monkees (1986–1996) * The Bad News Bears (1987–1988) * Lancelot Link, Secret Chimp (1988–1988) * The Patty Duke Show (1989–1990) * The Carol Burnett Show (1990–1995) * Mork & Mindy (1991) * The Goodies (1993-2007) * It's About Time (1993-2001) * The Wonder Years (1998–2000) * The Brady Bunch (1998–2001) * Mr. Bean (2002–2005; 2007) * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2003–2005; 2007) * So Little Time (2015) Former acquired drama series * Special Delivery (1980–1993) * The Adventures in Rainbow Country (1981–1983) * Matt and Jenny (1981–1983) * The Tomorrow People (1981–1984; 1993–1995) * The Adventures of Black Beauty (1982–1986) * Powerhouse (1984–1986) * Lassie (1984–1998) * I Spy (1986–1988) * Flipper (1990–1998) * Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1990–1994) * Land of the Lost (1995–1998) * Ship to Shore (1996–1997) * Ghostwriter (2000–2001) * H2O: Just Add Water (2008–2009) Former acquired preschool series * 3-2-1 Contact (2000–2001) * The Adventures of Little Audrey (1992–2005) * The Adventures of the Little Koala (1987–1994) * The Adventures of The Little Prince (1985–1994) * Bananas in Pyjamas (1996–2005) * Belle and Sebastian (1984–1994) * Bob the Builder (2001–2005) * The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1995–2005) * Cappelli & Company (1993–1994) * The Elephant Show (1989–1995) * Fred Penner's Place (1989–1993) * Franklin (1999–2002) * Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1995–1999) * Kipper (1999–2005) * The Littl' Bits (1991–1995) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast (2000–2005) * The Magic School Bus (1997–2005) * Maisy Mouse (1999–2002) * Maya the Bee (1990–1992) * The New Adventures of The Raggy Dolls (1996–2005) * Oswald (2001–2007) * Papa Beaver's Storytime (1994–1997) * Peppa Pig (2004–2005) * The Raggy Dolls (1996–2005) * Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids (1996–2005) * Rubbadubbers (2004–2006) * Rupert (1995–2005) * Shari Lewis (1987) * Shining Time Station (2000-2002) * Thomas the Tank Engine (2000-2005) * Vegetable Soup (1981–1982) * The World of David the Gnome (1988–1996) * Welcome to Nick Jr., Charlie Brown (1996–2005) Former acquired variety programming * What Will They Think of Next? (1980–1984) * You Can't Do That on Television (1982–1994; 1999; 2004) * Spread Your Wings '' (1982) * ''Today's Special (1982–1991) * Vic's Vacant Lot (1984–1985) * Kid's World (1990–1991) * Beyond Belief (1992–1994) * The Muppet Show (April 4, 1994–2003) * The Sports Illustrated for Kids Show (1999) Category:Character Wiki Category:TV Networks